


I love you, even when-

by Salambo06



Series: Tumblr Collection [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Rugby John, Rugby game, Shower Sex, Smut, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biting his lip, Sherlock let his eyes travel down John’s muscled arms, compact chest and strong thighs, looking up only to catch John winking at him. Sherlock couldn’t help but shiver again, remembering the exact sensation of these arms around his waist, and knowing he was probably going spend the entire night with the comfortable weight of John’s body on top of him. </p>
<p>The game began and Sherlock sat down again, eyes fixed on John. He didn’t care about anyone else. </p>
<p>John Watson was the only reason he was here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, even when-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Heather](http://snogbox1.tumblr.com/) for her job as a beta !  
> [My Tumblr](http://letthechoirsing.tumblr.com/)

Sherlock shivered on the cold bench, trying to focus on the field in front of him. There were too many people, too much noise, too many colors. He couldn’t even hear their headmaster as he announced the arrival of the opposite team. He tried really hard not to just stand up and walk away. He could always come back when the game was over, or even better, wait for John in the locker room. He had already sat there for the first half, it was enough.

No, he had promised John he would stay and watch the entire game.

He couldn’t go back on that promise. He had already missed the last three games, and even if John had said he didn’t mind, Sherlock had saw the disappointment in his eyes and had hated himself. It was not as if he disliked rugby. He actually had learned to enjoy it since he was dating John, listening to him as he talked tactics and game strategies for hours. 

But the people.

Sherlock shook his head, the entire crowd screaming as John’s team came back on the field. Sherlock stood up, burying his nose inside his scarf as he watched John scanning the crowd, looking for him. Sherlock waited until he was finally staring at him before applauding, John’s smile warming his entire body.

Biting his lip, Sherlock let his eyes travel down John’s muscled arms, compact chest and strong thighs, looking up only to catch John winking at him. Sherlock couldn’t help but shiver again, remembering the exact sensation of these arms around his waist, and knowing he was probably going spend the entire night with the comfortable weight of John’s body on top of him. 

The game began and Sherlock sat down again, eyes fixed on John. He didn’t care about anyone else. 

John Watson was the only reason he was here. 

It a way, Sherlock still couldn’t understand how he had managed to hold John’s attention, not making him run away like all the others. John was nothing like Sherlock. They were the perfect opposite, and yet, they fit perfectly. It had taken two weeks for Sherlock to actually believe John wanted to be his friend. They had sat next to each other in every class, eaten together most of the time and John had even accompanied him back home six times.

So Sherlock had accepted the simple and yet inexplicable fact that John truly wanted to be his friend, and for a couple months, it had been enough. Sherlock had somehow managed to keep his body under control, to not stare too much, to not touch, to not fall in love. He had tried his best, had watched as girls flirted with John, had kept his mouth shut, had even talked about John’s date once or twice. 

Sherlock had tried and realised he needed to forget about John entirely.

He hadn’t needed anyone before. He had been perfectly fine by himself. There were no reasons for John to be different. He would only keep Sherlock away from what really mattered. 

John Watson needed to be gone, even if that meant Sherlock would never feel warm again.

In the end, it had taken two days for John to find him and ask him what the hell was wrong with him, where he had been the past couple of days and why he hadn’t answered any of his texts and calls. Sherlock had never seen him like that before, angry but most of all, nervous, unsure, sad. 

Sherlock had tried to walk away and John had stopped him. Sherlock had tried to explain and John hadn’t believed him. Sherlock had tried to push him away and John had kissed him.

Sherlock felt his heartbeat quicken at the memory. John’s lips against his own, still slightly trembling, and his breath hot against Sherlock’s cheek. Sherlock had asked why, had held John’s against him, and John’s eyes had been the only answer he’d needed.

“God, Watson is so hot!” 

Sherlock glanced at the two girls sitting next to him.

“Forget about him, he’s taken.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, he has been dating a guy from my English class for the past two years now.”

“Why wasn’t I aware of this?!"

“They keep it discreet,” the brunette explained, apparently not aware of Sherlock’s presence, “But it’s pretty serious.”

“What a shame, I bet he’s spectacular in bed!”

Sherlock closed his eyes. He wanted to tell them. To make them understand that John was the most attentive, the most soft, the most amazing lover. He was everything Sherlock had fantasised about during the first months of their friendship. John had never rushed him, hadn’t said anything when Sherlock had confessed his virginity, and made love to him softly that very first time. 

Sherlock only needed to concentrate to feel John’s hands in his hair, his lips against his neck, his chest brushing his own, and his cock sliding into Sherlock slowly. All of it burned into Sherlock’s memory. A moment that belonged to them only.

Sherlock jumped with surprise as the entire crowd cheered, looking back at the game only to see John smiling up at him. They had won, and Sherlock smiled back at him, nodding towards the parking lot, and John winked at him.

Sherlock hurried to leave, easing his way through the mass of students and just as he approached the parking lot, he felt two strong arms circle his waist and a gentle mouth on his nape. 

“That was fast,” he smiled, turning in John’s arms to face him.

“I told them my gorgeous boyfriend was waiting for me,” John smirked, and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Great game,” he said, hands playing with the short hair on John’s nape.

“You were somewhere else entirely for most of the game,” John replied, still smiling.

“Maybe, but I was thinking about you.”

“Oh, really?”

John kissed at his jaw, tongue darting out, and Sherlock breathed out slowly.

“Yes,” he whispered, throwing his head back as John kissed his way down his neck.

“I might need more details.”

Sherlock laughed, “I can’t tell you, not here.”

John looked at him, eyes darker and a smirk on his lips. 

“Why don’t we go back home then? Maybe you could show me instead.”

“Brilliant idea,” Sherlock smiled and leant in, sealing their lips together.

John Watson was everything Sherlock could have dreamed of.

But better yet, John Watson was his.

~ ~

Sherlock moaned as John pinned him against their front door, hips already thrusting against his and their mouths attached together. Sherlock slid his hands up John’s back and nape, playing with the dampened hair there. He loved John like this after a game, sweaty and horny against him.

“Tell me now,” John smiled as he pulled away from his lips, “what were you thinking about?”

“John,” Sherlock pleaded, lips seeking John’s.

“No, tell me,” John teased, “what was more important than watching the game?”

John rocked his hips against Sherlock’s erection, once, twice before stepping away, hands holding Sherlock’s body against the door.

“Our-” Sherlock began, breathing in deeply, “Our first time.”

John smiled, a soft smile this time, and kissed him again, quickly, barely the ghost of a kiss. 

“Really?”

“Yes,” Sherlock replied, urging John to press their bodies together again and sighing in relief as John complied.

“You were so beautiful,” John whispered against his mouth.

“John, please,” Sherlock moaned, canting his hips forward, craving more contact. 

“Shower, now,” John replied, taking hold of Sherlock’s hands.

“I like you like this.”

John laughed, “You'll like me even better when I rim you against the shower wall.”

Sherlock’s entire body shivered, legs going weak for a second but John held on to him, his laughter echoing in the room. They got rid of their clothes quickly and were both stark naked as they stepped into the shower, Sherlock bringing their bodies together when John turned on the water stream.

"Oh, fuck, Sherlock,” John gasped, their erections sliding against one another, and Sherlock locked one leg around his waist.

They rocked slowly together, letting the water wash away the grass and mud on John’s skin. Sherlock moaned and whimpered, John’s fingers sliding through his hair. 

“If I recall correctly,” Sherlock smiled when they parted, “you promised to- Oh!”

Sherlock threw his head back as John spinned him around before pinning him against the wall, mouth already kissing down Sherlock’s back.

“ _John_.”

“You just love it, don't you?”

Sherlock could only moan, John’s mouth now dangerously close to his arse, tongue teasing. He could still remember the first time John had kissed him there, fucking Sherlock open with his tongue for long minutes. 

“Yes,” he whimpered, pushing his arse against John’s face, and John laughed, spreading his cheeks apart. “John.”

The first touch of John’s tongue made Sherlock cry out, loudly. He tried to hold on to something, anything, but his hands slid against the wall.

“Oh, God,” he moaned again, John kissing at his entrance again and again.

His erection was achingly hard now, his entire skin burning. John’s tongue was pushing inside him now, Sherlock’s body shaking and he arched his back, seeking more. 

“John, please, I need-”

“Yes,” John panted, leaving soft kisses on his arse, “anything.”

Sherlock breathed out slowly, the pleasure running down his spine making his head spin.

“More,” he finally moaned and John turned him around, taking back his mouth.

Sherlock locked both legs around his waist, John’s hands holding him up. Sherlock could feel John's hard cock against his arse, teasing.

“I want you inside me,” he panted against John’s ear, “I need you to fuck me.”

John growled, pressing a hard kiss to his mouth before saying, “Bed, now.”

He carried Sherlock’s to their bedroom, skins dampened with water but Sherlock couldn't care less. He needed John now, needed him inside him always. He arched on the bed as John settled between his legs, thrusting up against him. He heard more than he saw John reach for the lube on the nightstand, pouring it on his fingers before pressing one inside him, panting against Sherlock’s neck.

“God, I wanted to fuck you since I spotted you on the bench,” John bit down at his shoulder blade, “Gorgeous and here just for me.”

“Yes,” Sherlock gasped, arching as John pushed another finger in. “Just you.”

John kissed him again, hard, tongues meeting again and again. Sherlock could only squirm and moan, pushing on John’s fingers. It still amazed him sometimes, how much he craved John, how much he needed him. 

“John, now, please.”

“Yes, love, yes.”

John straightened up, staring down at Sherlock as he lubed his cock, biting his lower lip. Sherlock watched in awe, planting his feet on the bed and canting his hips just high enough for John to slide inside him slowly. 

“Oh, God,” John moaned, hands gripping at Sherlock’s thighs.

Sherlock threw his head back, his own hands sliding up his chest, teasing at one nipple and he heard John growl above him. 

“Fuck, you're beautiful.”

He leant down, setting a slow and languorous pace, and kissed him, just as slowly. Sherlock dug his fingers into his back, thrusting up with John’s movements. His own cock was leaking between them, painfully hard and Sherlock arched into John’s embrace, seeking friction. 

“I've got you,” John moaned, closing his hand around Sherlock’s erection and tugging.

“John, _please_.”

John stroked him in time with his thrusts, more and more uncontrolled now. Sherlock crushed their mouths together again, the sound of their bodies meeting filling the room and his mind, head dizzy with pleasure. He was so close already, so close.

His vision went white as he came, crying out John's name, fingernails leaving marks on his back. He felt John thrust into him faster, harder, before he was coming too, buried deep inside him.

Sherlock came back to himself quickly, his entire body shivering as John pulled out and rested boneless on top of him. He kissed the curve of his ear, feeling John relax even more above him.

“I love you,” John whispered and Sherlock held him tighter. “Even when you come to a game and don't watch it.”

Sherlock’s laughter echoed in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are very appreciated !


End file.
